


Better Than Adam

by superduperedgy



Series: Better Than.. [2]
Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, BoyxBoy, Cib was "ignoring" Jordan, Jib, Love, M/M, Riding, bxb - Freeform, kinda fluffy in the end maybe?, not as good as the "prequel", they just kinda get right into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superduperedgy/pseuds/superduperedgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a few days after Cib has left, and Jordan discovers feelings for the other man. But, Cib seems to be talking to anyone but him. Moments after Jordan leaves Cib a voice message, someone knocks on the door, and Jordan opens it to find a pleasant surprise. (Although not as bad as "Better Than Fireworks," this work still contains mature content. Read at your own risk.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Adam

**Author's Note:**

> So this is #Jib! I hope you enjoy this. I don't feel it's as good as "Better Than Fireworks" and it's definitely not as odd. I do feel that this one-shot is more realistic.

*Jordan*

"Hey, it's Cib! Sorry I couldn't take your call, I'm probably recording or pretending to do something important. Just leave me a message, and I'll listen to it. I might get back to you. Depends on who you are..." 

"Damn it," I mutter, tossing my phone on the table after getting Cib's answering machine for the third time today. It's like he's ignoring me. Ever since that day that we read that fanfiction, he's been talking to anyone but me. And, I really want to talk to him. For some reason, I'm starting to feel... Well, I'm starting to feel feelings for him, and I don't know why. Irritated, I pick up my phone and ring him, sitting through his message before speaking. "Hey, Cib. Um, well, it's been a few days since you left, and I was just wondering why you're ignoring me. We need to talk, I guess. Yeah... Bye."

"Jordan!" Someone knocks on the door, making me jump and my heart skips a few beats. "Open the door!" I manage to make it to the door without having a heart attack and open it to see Cib. He's standing there shyly, looking up when I clear my throat. "Is anyone else here?" I shake my head. "Good."

"Wh-" I'm cut off by Cib stepping inside and pulling me closer to him by my waist. His lips crash into mine and he pushes me further into the house, slamming the door behind him. I quickly wrap my arms around his neck as he picks me up by my thighs, pressing me into the living room wall. Our lips fit together messily, our tongues doing a filthy dance as our hips press against one another. He pulls away for air and I trail kisses down his neck, sucking a bruise onto his collarbone. He groans as he rubs his clothed groin against mine.

"God, Jordan," He whispers, his breath coming in short pants as I give him a necklace of hickeys. "I want you. I want to take you better than Adam did in that fanfiction. I want to fuck you so hard, Caluke Clirwin wouldn't even be able to imagine writing it." I laugh quietly, but it's cut off as he gives me a short kiss.

"Take me, then," I say, unwrapping my legs from his waist and taking his hand, leading him to my bedroom. When we get there, I close and lock the door, slipping my shirt and jeans off before climbing onto my bed and lying on my back. Cib just stands there, his eyes taking me in. "I'm waiting..." He seems to snap out of his trance and he walks towards me, stripping as he goes. Moments later, he's hovering over me, kissing down my chest as his fingers run along the edge of my boxers, barely pulling them down. "You fucking tease, just take them off," I groan, half ready to rip them off myself. 

"Patience," he laughs, but doesn't hesitate any longer, taking my underwear off and ridding himself of his in the process. "Are you ready?" I'm too taken by lust to answer him, so I simply flip him onto his back and position myself over his dick. I take a deep breath and start to sink down, biting my lip at the pain that jolts up my spine. Sure that the pleasure will come, I bottom out, my ass resting against his hips. I glance at him and see that his face is lax, and he's sweating, his mouth open in a silent gasp of pleasure. I watch him for a second, then realize the pain is gone. I experimentally lift my hips and sink back down.

"Holy shit." The pain is still there, but an intense feeling of pleasure overpowers it. I put my hands on his chest to steady myself as I rock my hips up and down.Both Cib and I are letting out soft gasps and moans. His hands suddenly grip my thighs as he helps me ride him, and he starts thrusting up, meeting me halfway. He hits my prostate hard with each thrust, and he's moving so fast that we're both of the verge of screaming.

"God, Jordan," Cib moans as he flips us over again to where I'm on my back, my knees over his shoulders as he pounds into me relentlessly. 

"I- I'm almost there." I gasp, curling my fingers into his hair and pulling him in for a filthy kiss. The change of angle does me in, and I scream into his mouth as I come. At that moment, he pulls out and his release wracks his body, making him tremble and his arms go weak. He falls onto my chest and we hold each other as we fall down from our highs, our breathing heavy and our hearts pounding. 

"So," Cib says after a few minutes, "think that wouldv'e been better than Adam?"

"Why would you even ask me that?" I mutter, running my hand through his messy hair. "Cib, this may be really awkward to say right now, but I think I love you..." He smiles as he kisses my lips softly.

"I know I love you, Jordan." He then cuddles back into my chest, pulling the blankets over our naked bodies. I'm about to give into sleep when a thought pops into my mind.

"Wait... Why am I the bottom?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Comments/Kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Follow my social media!  
> Twitter: caluke_clirwin  
> Instagram: an_unfinished_story
> 
> Other stuffs:  
> Pinterest: calukeclirwin  
> Quotev: calukeclirwin  
> Wattpad: Caluke_Clirwin


End file.
